


Burning in the Light

by awkward_rotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, different kind of magic, older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Potter is Harry's older brother by two years, but there's a twist... He isn't a wizard. He has a history of drugs, but when something goes wrong in the Dursley home he's sent to Hogwarts alongside his brother to be monitored by the Ministry of Magic. What's so different about Jack? And why does he feel so drawn to the Weasley twin?</p>
<p>*set from the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban onwards**DARK THEMES and CANON DIVERGENCE**Pretty much an AU version of the HP movies*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT i know I should be updating my other stuff but this just came to me and i had an odd number of works SOOOO yeah....  
> FRED WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Jack scrubbed at the dishes roughly, keeping his eyes focused on the water and not the family eating and laughing behind him. Harry slowly came up to him, leaning back against the counter with a similarly annoyed expression on his face. The older brother dropped the plate he was holding and dried his hands on a towel before looking at his younger brother. Harry forced a smile, which Jack tried to mimic but only managed a grimace as Aunt Marge let out a particularly loud cackle.

“She’ll be gone in a few hours,” Harry whispered. Jack shook his head.

“If she doesn’t leave by then I think I might go insane.” Jack replied just as quietly, but anger still laced his words.

“You’re not the only one.”

“What are you two chatting about?” Aunt Marge exclaimed and the two brothers turned to look at her sharply. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and she had her cold eyes narrowed at them. Jack glared at her.

“I wish I could say it was something interesting.” He said through gritted teeth. Harry snorted but bit his lip to stop a true laugh from escaping.

“Don’t you use that tone with me boy,” She scowled at him, sipping her wine before addressing Vernon, “Should he not have a job? He is surely old enough.”

“Nobody would hire him, I’m afraid,” The man answered, glancing at Jack with barely concealed nerves, “He has problems with violent behaviour and drugs...”

“I’m clean.” Jack snapped furiously. The family looked at him in silence for a few moments.

“A likely story,” Aunt Marge sneered, “Can’t trust a word he says.”

“What the fuck would you know about it?” He was all but shouting at her and Harry’s hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from truly exploding.

“How dare you!” She hissed, setting down her glass just to face him fully, “You insolent child!”

“You know fuck all about me!” Jack shouted, “So do us all a favour and _keep the fuck out of my business!”_

“Jack, calm down,” Harry said softly. Regarding him with angry eyes for a moment, Jack managed to calm himself down enough to walk back into the kitchen stiffly to continue washing up.

“That boy is a nuisance,” Aunt Marge was only digging herself a deeper grave, but if she knew this then she certainly didn’t show it, “I say get rid of him. He probably got it from his mother you know. It’s the very same with dogs; if there’s something wrong with the bitch, then there will be something wrong with the pup...”

“I swear to God-!” Jack slammed his hand down on the counter and spun around in his heels, “Just shut up!”

The lights flickered at the sound of his voice. He didn’t notice. Instead he just glared at the woman with pure hatred, his eyes becoming dark and clouded with anger. Then _it_ happened. Aunt Marge opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped with a frown and her hand reached up to her throat. Her frown turned into an expression of panic as her skin turned a horrible shade of reddish purple. Choking, she pushed herself away from the table whilst clutching her neck. Vernon grabbed her, shouting at Jack to stop whatever he was doing to her. Jack only grew angrier.

“What are you doing to her?!” Vernon bellowed, his own face turning red.

Aunt Marge fell from her chair, landing in a heap on the ground as she flailed, unable to breathe. Harry snapped himself out of his shock and nervously placed his hand on his older brother’s arm, pulling gently in an attempt to turn him away. The effort proved pointless and instead he moved in front of Jack, shoving him with more force. Jack sucked in a large breath quickly, his eyes widening and clearing before he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

“Whoa, whoa, Jack, careful!” Harry dropped down to Jack’s side. He could hear Aunt Marge gasping for breath behind him as she scrambled to her feet.

“That boy is the devil!” She screeched, “A demon!”

“Jack, we have to go,” Harry whispered to his brother, but the older Potter was still breathing erratically and his eyes were flicking around like he didn’t know where he was.

“I-I don’t know what h-happened, it just... Oh My God...”

“Listen to me,” Harry stated firmly, squeezing Jack’s shoulder, “We need to leave.”

Jack looked at him for a few seconds, fearful but calculating, before he nodded shakily and got to his feet. Harry guided him out quickly and the pair of them rushed upstairs to get their things. Harry grabbed his ready packed suitcase that he was going to take to Hogwarts while Jack just picked up a necklace from the bedside table. He slipped it over his head and grabbed a small shoulder bag that he used for school, stuffing some clothes into it. He swung it over his shoulder and they ran downstairs, the suitcase hitting every step heavily. Unfortunately, Vernon met them at the bottom with a very angry, and very red, face.

“You nearly killed her!” He cried, pointing at Jack who stood on the stairs just behind his younger brother, “And you!” He turned his gaze to Harry as he brushed past Vernon to get to the front door. Vernon grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, “You think you’re protecting this monster!?”

Jack reached down and swiftly pulled a small knife out of his boot, pushing Vernon against the wall with a dangerous clatter before pinning him with his forearm and using the other hand to hold the small, sharp knife a hairs width away from Vernon’s neck. Vernon instantly went from angry to frightened and even Harry felt a little bit afraid by the dark glint Jack had in his eyes and he pressed Vernon against the wall even harder. The older Potter was beyond angry by this point.

“Don’t touch him.” Jack growled lowly. Vernon could barely even speak. He nodded frantically and Jack let him go, turning to Harry.

“What was that about?” Harry questioned as they left the house. Jack took a second to put the knife back in his boot, “And why do you have a knife?”

“Brad’s a cunt, that’s why.”

Harry grimaced, “You know I hate that word.”

“Sorry.”

They walked in silence after that. They walked for a while until they sat down on the pavement. It was freezing outside and it was dark, the ground damp with rain from a few hours previous. Harry noticed how Jack didn’t have a jacket on, only a short sleeved black T-Shirt. He frowned but didn’t say anything on the matter, even though Jack did occasionally shiver with the cold. Jack noticed the look but ignored it.

“I need to walk.” Jack eventually said, “It’s freezing out here.”

“I’ll stay here for a bit.” Harry replied, pulling his knees up to his chest. Jack nodded silently and picked up his bag.

Soon, Jack found himself walking past a little children’s playground, the see saw and swings drenched in rain water, but he couldn’t help but shudder at how creepy it all looked with the pale moonlight hitting the little droplets of water. He heard the car pull up beside him before he saw it, only looking at it when he heard it come to a halt and the window pulled down.

“Mr Potter?” The man inside said. Jack awkwardly looked around him as if there was a chance they were talking to someone else.

“Yeah?”

“We need you to come with us.” The man opened the back door and shuffled across to the other seat. Jack simply quirked an eyebrow and shoved his hand in his jean pockets.

“Mate, I’m not stupid. I don’t get into strangers cars. Are you one of Brad’s guys?”

The man chuckled, “You’re a smart lad, but I don’t know Brad. This is about your Aunt Marge. So I would suggest you get in the car.”

“How would you know about that?” Jack asked, taking his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms, “You’re a wizard, aren’t you?”

“I work for the Minister of Magic. He needs to talk to you about what happened.”

Jack chewed his lip anxiously, “What about my brother?”

“He is on his way to our destination right now; you’ll be meeting him there.” The man patted the empty seat impatiently, “Now can we please be going? It’s terribly cold.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack got into the black car and shut the door behind him. The inside of the car was lit up and he could see the man’s face properly. He was young, probably in his late twenties, with dark hair and brown eyes. He was easy on the eyes to, Jack thought appreciatively. The man glanced at him as the car started to move.

“What’s your name?” Jack inquired and the man smiled.

“Christopher White.” He answered earnestly, “Of course, I already know your name, Jack. The infamous first son of Lily and James Potter. The tabloids and reporters are all over the chance to get something on you, you know?”

“Really?” Jack muttered dryly, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why? Because you’re not a wizard like your brother?” Christopher laughed, “They know nothing about you. They want a story out of you. They think you’re the biggest anomaly there is; son of James and Lily and yet you don’t have any magic in you. It fascinates me.”

“You’re flattering me.” Jack smirked, actually very amused by the older man’s fascination.

“I’m also fascinated by what you did to your dear old Aunt,” Christopher looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “We were alerted to the use of underage magic, but when we found out it was you we were... astounded.”

“Sounds like I caused quite a stir,” Jack pursed his lips and shrugged, “Don’t even know what happened myself.”

“I didn’t think you would.” Christopher sighed, “It hasn’t gotten you into any trouble, but the Minister will explain the details in a moment.”

“In a...” Jack looked out of the window to find them pulling up next to what looked like a pub with a sign that read ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ hanging above its door, “Wait, what?”

“The power of magic, Mr Potter.” Christopher said joyously, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Jack followed quickly.

“So this is a wizard pub, yeah?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he was lead into the front door. Christopher chuckled.

“I guess you could call it that.”

Christopher walked with him through the bottom floor of the pub, dodging people as they went, then up the stairs and to a room where Christopher ushered him in. Harry was already there, sitting in the leather chair with Hedwig by his side and who Jack could only assume was the Minister standing at the far end of the room. The Ministers eyes caught him and Jack had never seen anyone light up so quickly at the sight of him.

“Ah! Mr Potter, you have finally joined us!” Jack shot Christopher a withering glare. He was not informed that the Minister would be so loud, “It’s a joy to finally meet you.”

“And, uh, same to you?” He winced as it came out as more of a question than a solid statement. The Minister scurried over to him and shook his hand.

“I’m pleased to be able to say that nothing bad will come about concerning your Aunt Marge. We’ve wiped her memory so she won’t remember a thing.” The Minister wandered back over to his desk, “Although, because of how peculiar the circumstances are we have to put you under surveillance for a while. Harry here suggested that you should be transferred to Hogwarts to stay there so we can monitor you efficiently. I’ve had a letter sent to the schools Headmaster for confirmation, so for now you will be staying here.”

“So... I’m going to Hogwarts?” Jack repeated slowly and the Minister sat down at his desk.

“It is a very good possibility. It won’t be easy for you; we don’t have Muggle lessons in Wizarding schools but we could have your schoolwork sent to you by owl.”

“O-Okay.” Jack couldn’t quite find anything to say. He was going to Hogwarts! Well, might be. The hope blossoming in his heart was the first time in many years he’d even dreamt of feeling it.

“Now, it was still very irresponsible for the two of you to run off like that. Sirius Black is on the loose and it would have been very dangerous for you...”

“Who?” The Minister looked at Jack as if he was insane before he realised and apologised with a breathy chuckle.

“Sirius Black, my dear boy. He escaped from a high security prison and... Bah, never mind. You two are quite safe, no need to worry about such things.”

Harry and Jack shared a worried look.

“Well, Christopher, show these two to the room they will be sharing.” The Minister, “But, boys, do try not to wander while you’re here. Goodnight!”

“Right then,” Christopher opened the door and gestured for the siblings to leave, “I bet you’re both knackered after tonight’s events.”

“Understatement.” Jack snorted and it earned him a smile from the older man. Harry watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow before following his brother out of the room.

“Here’s your room,” Christopher announced and unlocked the door for them, “Sleep tight.”

“See you later, Christopher.” Jack said before he jumped onto the single bed closest to the door.

“Hopefully we’ll meet again.” Christopher replied with another smile and shut the door, leaving the two Potter children alone.

“You know him?” Harry asked, sitting down on the bed by the window.

“Barely,” Jack’s voice was muffled through the pillow he had face planted, “He’s pretty hot though, eh?”

“Of course he would be.” Harry laughed and flopped back onto the bed.

“I don’t even want to get changed.” Jack scowled at the bag he’d thrown against the side of the bed, “Too tired.”

“Then don’t, moron.”

“Shut up, fuck-stick.”

“Ouch, that hurt.” 

“Good.”


End file.
